


Cuddles and Coco

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is fluff, fluffy fluff, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot's radiator is broken. Tyrell is a source of warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Coco

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate. Sorry.

Elliot's radiator was broken and it was snowing outside. It wasn't broken like it wasn't working, it was just broken like it turned off and on of its own accord. That's why he was in the kitchen with Tyrell. He was apparently making hot chocolate, but he didn't just pour a packet into a mug of hot water. No, he melted chocolate and milk in a pot on the stove. What a loser.

Tyrell hummed a soft song that Elliot never heard before. He shifted a little closer to the man, under the pretense of listening to him. Tyrell glanced at Elliot and smiled a little, singing softly instead. It was a Swedish song. Elliot had no idea what it meant, but it sounded really nice. 

Elliot shifted just a tiny bit closer to Tyrell, looking up at him innocently. The taller man stopped singing after a moment, wrapping an arm around Elliot's waist. "You merely have to ask, Elliot. Is that so hard?" He murmured with a small smile. He pressed a kiss to Elliot's temple, resuming in his humming as he stirred the mixture. "Why don't you just use packets like everyone else?" Elliot asked softly. 

"Elliot. It is the small luxuries in this life that are important. That powered...stuff is not worth my, or your time." Tyrell said firmly. "This is far better. You and I deserve only the best." He smiled and pulled Elliot a little closer with a hand on the other's hip. "For example, if you are cold, you should be bundled up or cuddled immediately." He carefully got two mugs and set them of the counter beside the stove. He poured them each a generous amount of hot chocolate and handed one to Elliot. " Här har du, älskling. {Here you go, sweetheart.}" He murmured with a smile.

Elliot tried not to look like a man in love, but he really liked when Tyrell used that tone. He didn't know what the hell he was saying, but it was always so loving. He didn't even care what Tyrell said, to be honest. He sipped at the hot chocolate and nodded quickly. "Yes. You were right. This is way better than that packaged shit." He said, taking large sips of the warm liquid. Tyrell smiled. "I told you." He took a sip of his own drink before turning off the stove.   
Tyrell took Elliot's hand and pulled him toward the bed. "You just want to be cuddled, don't you? You spend most of your time being repulsed by touch that you try to forget that you need it at other times." He kissed the top of Elliot's head before settling down on the bed. He pulled the covers back to let Elliot sit down beside him before he tucked them back up around Elliot. 

Tyrell grinned softly, kissing Elliot on the cheek. Elliot tried to hide his blush, taking a long sip of his hot chocolate and barely looking at Tyrell out of the corner of his eye. "Du är värdefull. {You are precious.}" Tyrell whispered into Elliot's ear as he curled himself around the smaller man. His legs were on either side of Elliot, an arm around his middle and his chin on Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot closed his eyes and leaned back into Tyrell's firm chest, quickly finishing his hot chocolate. He sat his mug aside and Tyrell kissed at Elliot's neck gently. "Min underbara Elliot. {My wonderful Elliot.}" He breathed against the man's skin as he kissed it. Elliot gave a soft, indistinct hum of approval. "Are you still cold?" Tyrell asked with a soft smile. "I'm...much warmer now." Elliot said.

Tyrell smirked softly. Wasn't that just the cutest way of putting it? Elliot was warming up very quickly, nearly to the point of hot and bothered. "I fear you might be a bit too warm, Elliot. We should get these clothes off of you." Elliot chuckled and obliged, quickly stripping down to his boxers. 

Tyrell shifted out from behind Elliot, taking his clothes off easily until he was just boxers as well. He laid down and pulled Elliot close. "See? Isn't that better?" He murmured, and Elliot nodded, nuzzling into Tyrell's neck. "Thank you, Ty." He whispered. "Anything for you, älskling. {Darling}" Tyrell said, pressing a loving kiss to Elliot's lips. "You're a fucking sap." Elliot murmured and they both laughed.


End file.
